


I Own You

by kazesuke



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Allusions to Final Fantasy VII spoilers, Blow Jobs, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: The stun hit him hard, buster sword clattering to the tarmac at his feet and he thought he heard a soft chuckle before a large set of paws hit his shoulders hard.He skidded and stumbled, the hound knocking him off balance. The breath rushed out of him when he hit the ground, pinned there with a low growl, the hound’s mouth opening wide to strike.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	I Own You

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself after playing the remake 3 days straight and clocking in 34 hours on Classic mode I had to write something.
> 
> Why is everyone so hot? ;w;

The stun hit him hard, buster sword clattering to the tarmac at his feet, and he thought he heard a soft chuckle before a large set of paws hit his shoulders. 

He skidded and stumbled, the hound knocking him off balance. The breath rushed out of him when he hit the ground, pinned there with a low growl, the hound’s mouth opening wide to strike.

“Darkstar.” Rufus’ voice sounded calm and the jaw of the hound snapped shut above him, but he continued to pin Cloud. The heavy weight on his chest left him struggling to fill his lungs once more with air. 

Rufus’ footsteps rang loud despite the wiring of helicopters overhead and the foul breath of Darkstar. The newly crowned president of Shinra knelt by his head, softly tilting Cloud’s chin. Rufus’ eyes narrowed in silent appraisal. “Were you always this pretty, SOLIDER, or was it the mako energy?” 

Cloud grit his teeth, wishing he could reach his sword to draw on the materia inside. He had no weapons and the stun hadn’t warn off yet. Cloud watched Rufus’ head tilt as though contemplating.

“No matter. I suppose I can find out for myself. Professor Hojo seemed interested in you, but…” Cloud felt a spike of fear he couldn’t place and his jaw tightened in response. Rufus laughed softly and gave him a look that felt too much like pity. “Oh don’t worry, I have my own experiment I’d like to run. Care to indulge me, SOLDIER?”

“Cloud.” He grit out his own name, he wouldn’t be reduced to a number again. 

Rufus’ smile grew, eyes gleaming under the night sky. “I don’t care.” 

A sharp pain and a loud thud in his ears stripped Cloud of his consciousness.

The fingers in his hair felt gentle, soothing in their touch as his consciousness slowly returned. His hand twitched, shifting up to push the other hand away, his body still sluggish. 

But his arm didn’t move as he tried to remember what had happened. His eyes slid open, squinting against the bright overhead lights before a shadow fell over him. 

“I was right in thinking it wouldn’t take you long, SOLDIER.” Rufus’ smug smile swam into focus above and Cloud immediately strained against the restraints. “Now now, there’s no need for that.” His fingers slid cold along Cloud’s jawline, attracting his gaze once more. 

“What do you want, Shinra?”

“Rufus,” he replied as his thumb brushed warm lips. “Like I said, I have my own experiments and then I’ll let you on your way with your friends.” 

‘I don’t care’ sat on the tip of Cloud’s tongue but he had more important things to ask and more reasons to stay in Shinra’s good books. “Why would you let me go?” Shinra Company had lied about everything to do with Avalanche and the plate collapse, so why would Shinra release him rather than show off their capture of a dangerous eco-terrorist?

Rufus stared at him, almost unblinking, one eyebrow lifting as he remained silent. 

“Rufus,” Cloud conceded quietly, hating the soft smirk that his submission brought.

Rufus hummed, eyes narrowing in amusement. “Why indeed, SOLDIER?” 

He cupped Cloud’s cheek, thumb brushing softly along his cheek bone - as though made of something fragile. 

“What do you want with me, Rufus?” 

“So you haven’t forgotten how to follow orders. Perhaps not as ex-SOLDIER as you claim.” Rufus hummed, pleased at Cloud’s apparent compliance, but those mako eyes still burned with determination. Rufus tangled his fingers in the short spikes and pulled them taut as he leant down to brush his lips against Cloud’s. 

Just a light touch, a mere taste of what was to come. Rufus pulled back a little, slowly licking his lips. “I had wondered,” he murmured before his lips descended once more, devouring Cloud this time. He held Cloud tightly in place, forcing his lips apart with a practised ease that unnerved him. 

Cloud could do little more than lie back and take it, trying not to analyse the kiss too hard. Analysing would leave him lingering on the taste of Rufus and the softness of his lips that had all too much to do with the life of luxury Rufus had led. 

Rufus drew back with a soft sigh that shot through his body and pooled warm and slightly uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach. “Hmm, different to the other SOLDIERs. Stronger…” Rufus murmured thoughtfully as Cloud took the opportunity to catch his breath. 

Stronger, what did 'stronger' mean exactly? The thoughts swirled in Cloud’s head as he tried to make sense of it all. He gasped when the surface he’d been laid out on moved, his torso elevating until his position was no longer flat out on his back. 

Rufus sat himself on the edge of it, crowding Cloud in the space that barely fit him, let alone another. The heat of Rufus’ body sank through layers of clothes, seeping into his skin. Just as insidious as his kiss had been. “What rank were you, SOLDIER?” 

“First Class.” Cloud had no problem giving up that bit of information since it must be on numerous files, physical or digital, throughout the Shinra building. Not many SOLDIER made it to First Class. 

Rufus chuckled, leaning down to lick a long, slow strip up Cloud’s neck with a satisfied hum, despite the recoil from his prey. “Well, delusions of grandeur is a trait of all men, not just SOLDIER. I’ll give you that.”

Cloud’s eyebrows knit in confusion. Delusions of grandeur? How could the truth be anything but truth? “It’s true.” It came out as more a statement than a protest but Rufus looked amused enough, studying him closely and making Cloud’s skin crawl. 

Something like pity crossed Rufus’ face. “First Class or not…. None of that matters when you belong to me. It’s my choice.” His hand touched lightly against Cloud’s chest, resting over his heart, which Cloud now realised had long started hammering away as though it could escape confinement where the rest of him could not. 

“Scared?” Rufus asked, pressing a mockingly chaste kiss over Cloud’s heart. “None of you have much time for anything else besides fighting.” Rufus’ hand shifted lower and Cloud grit his teeth against the wash of pleasure. 

The slow slide and drag of cloth against his tensed muscles sent his heart racing for a whole different set of reasons that went straight to his cock. Physical, all physical, all -

He choked out a noise that might have been a moan when Rufus’ hand finally settled over his crotch and squeezed.

“Oooh?” 

The smug tone oozed over Cloud’s body like another layer of filth and he felt his chest constrict. He just had to get through this. 

If Rufus had really told the truth about letting him go. 

Lips descended on his again and he sank into it this time if only to distract himself from the hand wondering and groping. He hissed, gasp slipping out in surprise as cool air kissed heated skin and cool leather and skin curled firmly around his half-hard cock. 

Rufus shot him a smirk, pumping slow and long to get the cock in his hand completely hard. “Well, that didn’t take long. Eager thing, aren’t you, SOLDIER?” 

A sharp glint flashed in Rufus’ eyes that made heat pool in Cloud’s stomach as much as it sharpened his own fierce glare at the man who held him in the palm of his hand.

A surprise twist of Rufus’ wrist forced a groan past tight lips, Cloud drawing in a ragged breath to try and cover his painfully obvious reaction. “For all your talk earlier, you don’t seem to have much experience in this.” The SOLDIER before him reminded him much more of a Third Class recruit than the First Class he claimed to be. 

Perhaps the sheer strength of the mako that had been introduced into his system made this young man so strong. There was no doubt his strength could probably rival that of a First Class SOLDIER, but experience…

Well, that seemed to be lacking on all fronts. Rufus preferred it that way. 

The leaking cock in his hand throbbed and twitched against the will of the one it was attached to, though, it seemed all too happy to follow the orders of its owner. 

Rufus held on to the SOLDIER’s forearm as he ducked his head and tasted the man beneath him. The mako tasted just as strong as in their kiss earlier. A lesser man would be worried about getting addicted. 

“Delicious,” he purred. Determined, hateful eyes met his gaze even while the tops of the SOLDIER’s cheeks heated with arousal and embarrassment. Far more alluring than any simpering obedience. 

Rufus sped up his strokes. Time had begun to run short and he had said he would release the SOLDIER. He was a man of his word, no matter how twisted the meaning. 

Cloud closed his eyes, trying to block out all else and letting his body succumb to the heat and friction. The sooner he did, the sooner it would be over. He grunted, trying to hold back all other noises just as he had at the massage parlour in Wall Market. Same as before a few groans slipped past his fragile mask, more trembling beneath the surface, feeling his body pulse with heat, his stomach tighten in warning before -

He yelped in surprise when warm heat engulfed his cock just as he came. Cloud mistakenly opened his eyes to find his cock down Rufus’ throat, catching the hollow of his cheeks as he swallowed down every drop that his body had to give. 

All the strength seemed to be sucked out of Cloud with each swallow, collapsing back in the chair to a final smug look from Rufus. Fingers trailed softly through his hair once more. A mockery of kindness and gentleness. “A promise is a promise, SOLDIER but don’t forget where you truly belong.” 

A sharp scratch and Cloud felt hazy, his eyes refusing to focus anymore. “Rufus- you-” 

“Shh, shh, shh.” Rufus cooed, the soft assurance prickling under his skin. “Enough now, SOLDIER. Relax, give in.” 

“Cloud!” 

“Oi, Cloud!” 

“Cloud?” 

He jolted awake, half slumped against the wall, not sure how he even remained standing. The hazy faces of friends swam into view, Cloud touching his head as though that would clear it. 

“Cloud?” Tifa murmured quietly, hand hovering and looking concerned. 

He shook off the last of the fluff occupying his brain and took one trembling step forward. They still had to get away from the Shinra building.

Far away.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
